OmniWorld X: Avatar
by Silver Omega 01
Summary: Warning:You may want to read my First Avatar story or the sequel before reading this. The OmniWorld is one of endless possibilities, come and see as people from hundreds of different worlds face each other in everything from battle to hi-jinks. Rating and genre for each entry will be displayed. More of an intro inside.
1. Intro and Request 001: Silver VS Gaia!

**Intro**

_The OmniWorld (Avatar Version) is a series of crossovers between my TFA Universe and other fanfictions and series, outside of Avatar. Each chapter is written on request, for no charge as I do it for fun. All legitimate requests will be fulfilled in time. to Make a request, send me a PM detailing what you want to happen and the length you want. 3000 words max for one chapter and max of five chapters for any one request._ _No lemon requests please._

**Omniworld X**

_This chapter was written using the Original Characters _**Avatar Gaia** _and_ **Brykus** _from the fan fiction_, **Avatar: Rise of a legend by Jokermask 18.**

_All original characters are used with permission. This story may contain spoilers to the aforementioned fan fiction._

_This request is rated T and follows the Humor/Fantasy genre._

**Chapter 1: Silver VS Gaia!**

In the depths of the Omniworld, two of the most powerful beings alive, found themselves within the same pocket dimension, one of many in which the gods of the many universes are able to convene and speak with one another. This realm in particular, now housed two gods from two very similar worlds and yet their worlds were also very different.

One of these gods chose to take the form of a physically fit but aged human male, dressed in flowing gold and silver robes, decorated with stars, moons and suns. He had a long golden beard with matching hair and his shining golden eyes pierced through the hearts of mortal men. This god was Izanagi.

Speaking with him was another god, human yet inhuman in appearance. He looked like a piece of the night sky, cut out and shaped into the form of a human. His body was nothing but space and spiritual energy with tiny stars, planets and entire galaxies floating around inside it. This god was Brykus.

Their worlds were twinned with each other as most of their modern day world was identical, with only the destine few such as Korra having different lives. It was during one of their many discussions on the differences between their worlds, that they began telling each other of the greatest thing the two shared…and the thing that varied most.

The First Avatar.

"My First Avatar, Silver, created the cycle all by herself! It was a hell of an accident but in doing so, she saved a lot of people's lives! The only downside to her is that she's kind of like a little kid…she goofs around when she isn't needed but then hits the personality switch whenever trouble comes." Izanagi said, laughing as he used his god's eye to observe the woman that held the soul of Amaterasu. Back in his world, Silver was fooling around with Korra and Kyora, playing some kind of prank on Lin Beifong.

"Your Silver sounds like a firecracker! Though I do not really approve of such an important person goofing off and playing. She should be eternally vigilant like my Gaia was. Right from a little girl to the age of a thousand, she watched over my world and kept the peace." Brykus retorted. While Izanagi sounded human, Brykus spoke in a voice like a thousand people were saying something simultaneously.

"Your First Avatar may have been more reliable than Silver, but you can't deny Silver is more fun." Izanagi said, teasing his fellow god.

"Gaia could be as "fun" as any of your Avatars! She just knew the time and place for such things! Anyway, remember that my world is older than yours just as I am older than you! show some respect to your elders." Brykus snapped back. Izanagi may have been wise and noble in his own world, but he couldn't help but tease his elder god and for all Brykus' nobility and calm, Izanagi just knew how to push his buttons.

"Well, even if Gaia is the more responsible one, Silver is definitely stronger." Izanagi said with a smile, once again trying to provoke Brykus. It worked.

"What!? Are you nuts!? Gaia has the power of four elemental gods within her; your Silver only has one!" Brykus said.

"Well, why don't we test that then? We request the Omega Spirits to allow us to bring the two of them here and then have them fight. Whoever wins is the stronger First Avatar and the losing god and Avatar must bow to the winner and proclaim they are the best." The younger god offered. Brykus thought about it for a moment, but the childish smirk on Izanagi's face made the decision for him.

"Fine. But don't try and back out when Silver gets beaten." Brykus said with a sigh.

The two gods then spoke to one of the Omega Spirits, who despite being rather angry that the two gods were getting involved in such a childish dispute, agreed to satisfy their own curiosity on who the strongest one really was. And so, without any explanation or greeting, the two gods took their first Avatars and dropped them into the arena made for them in the meeting place.

"Ow! Lord Izanagi, did you have literally drop me!?" Silver complained, rubbing her sore backside.

"I have to agree…" Gaia complained, albeit more quietly than Silver. That is until she saw her long hair, flowing down her shoulders. "Wha-What the? Why is my hair white?" she asked.

"Side effect of leaving your realm. Whenever a mortal leaves their home realm, their hair turns white for a short time. It will return to normal after a few hours." Brykus informed her, appearing to stand before her.

Silver, who's hair was naturally white, didn't care much about this predicament, instead she carefully judged Gaia. She could sense an incredible level of power coming from the girl, stronger than most of the Kami she knew and possibly stronger than herself…

Gaia had a youthful but amazingly beautiful face with bright green eyes that held wisdom that her otherwise young appearance would not be thought capable of. Her body was curvaceous but looked too innocent for her age, something that men were no doubt driven mad by. Her now white hair was long and flowed freely over her shoulders and back. She was dressed in pale yellow Kimono that appeared almost white at a distance. She had a bright red and flame patterned sash tied around her waist and a light blue choker around her throat. Silver recognised it as clothing from the Spirit World.

"So, you must be a Spirit from another Realm, right?" Silver asked.

Gaia nodded. "Yes I am. My name is Avatar Gaia, the First Avatar to Lord Brykus."

Silver smiled, "I see… My name is Avatar Silver, Izanagi's First Avatar."

Now it was Gaia's turn to judge Silver. Gaia could feel the powerful energy within Silver and felt the Elementals within herself, all of them reacting to this odd new presence. Silver's hair was naturally white and reached to her shoulders. She had crystal blue eyes and wore a rather simple outfit. It was a Kimono, coloured light pink with red autumn leaves making the pattern, and a white sash holding it together. Unlike Gaia's clothing, that was long sleeved and went down to her ankles, Silver had no sleeves and the hem of her kimono only went to her knees. She also wore no footwear.

"The two of us brought you here for an important task. We want you to fight each other." Izanagi said with a small smirk.

"Okay." Silver said, not giving it a second thought. She wanted to see the power she could sense, up close and personal. Gaia was not as eager.

"I can't just fight an innocent person! I'm a spirit but she isn't! I could kill her!" Gaia complained.

"Not to worry. Silver is an immortal. The two of you can fight all you want with no danger. As a bonus, the atmosphere in this area stops about 90% of pain from being felt. You can really go as all out as you want." Brykus said. Gaia still didn't look convinced, so Silver, eager to get started, pushed her buttons a little bit.

"Don't be such a wuss! Are you scared you won't win? Scared of having to bow down to a better Avatar." Silver taunted.

Gaia growled and took a battle stance. There was no way she'd bow to someone so arrogant (Gaia hadn't realised it was just a little playful jibe to get her going, but she'd find that out later). Gaia made the first move by lifting ten large boulders out of the earth around her and throwing them, one after the other, at Silver. The Kami Avatar dodged the first three with ease, but Gaia was picking up speed and the next few were able to knock Silver around, sending her flying into the wall of the special arena.

"90% less pain or not, that still hurt. You pack a heck of a punch for someone so innocent looking." Silver said.

"Not such a wuss now am I!?" Gaia growled.

"That was just a joke to get you going!" Silver laughed. Gaia blushed a little and her stance weakened, finally giving Silver an opening. The immortal darted forward at lightning speed and generated powerful, high pressure water cannon, aiming it directly at Gaia from point blank range. Gaia was knocked all the way into the opposite wall and held her there for a few seconds before Gaia was finally able to freeze it and escape.

Silver responded by firing an alternating barrage of ice spikes and fire balls, hoping at least one would hit, but each time Gaia failed to dodge in time, she'd just make a barrier to protect herself. "Damn, she's too quick." Silver muttered. Before Silver could plan her next strike, she was hit in the gut with a fist sized rock, winding her and causing her to spit blood.

"I'm sorry for being so rough, but I don't want to lose!" Gaia said, looking a tiny bit guilty for having got in a low blow. Silver just laughed the apology off before darting forward once again. If she couldn't bend her rival into submission, she'd try a different tactic. Gaia had no way of predicting what the erratic woman would do next, but then again, few people would have imagined Silver would do what she did next…

Silver lept at the last moment, landing only a few inches short of Gaia, and delivered a devastating punch to the girl's gut, easily as hard as the rock Gaia had launched earlier.

"Gah!" Gaia yelled, stumbling backwards, winded and spitting blood.

"What the heck happened there!?" Brykus asked, looking as concerned as a man with no real face could (Izanagi judged on how quick the galaxies in his body were spinning).

"Gaia is the superior elemental bender. She is the personification of the elements in your world, but compared to Silver, her body is weak. Silver spent as much time on bending as she did on punching things, so beware her holy fists!" Izanagi bragged.

Gaia, who heard the comment, felt a proud smile creep onto her face. "Looks like even your Divine sees me as the stronger bender."

"Only when it comes to the elements. Let's see how well you do with the true power of the spirit world!" Silver proclaimed before Chi-Flickering to the other side of the arena.

"Amaterasu, you're up!" Silver cheered, allowing the Divine woman, full control over her body. As always, Silver's form changed to Amaterasu's preferred form and the newly appeared woman smirked.

"You're strong, but are you on the level of a god?" the divine asked with a smirk.

"Let's find out!" Gaia said, clapping her fists together like a meditative pose. The kimono she wore was replaced by a long flowing gown, coloured in the four colours of the elements while her eyes glowed white and an amulet with the four symbols of the elements engraved onto it, appeared around her neck. "This is the Elemental State, precursor to the Avatar State and the most powerful thing known to the people of my world."

Amaterasu and Elemental Gaia looked between themselves, each trying to assert dominance while also silently impressed with their rival. They decided, simultaneously, to end the battle once and for all with all the power they could muster. Gaia disassembled the entire arena and converted it into the four basic elements, assembling them in a four separate, giant orbs before combining them together into a spiralling beam of elemental power.

Amaterasu raised her hands into the air and created a miniature sun, which she threw at Gaia with all her strength. The two blows crashed furiously against one another, sending ripples of power across the miniature dimension and forced several Omega Spirits to appear to create a barrier around the two of them, so as to prevent collateral damage in the other worlds.

After the power of the two attacks finally gave out, Brykus and Izanagi rushed down to the battlefield to see the winner standing victoriously over the loser…or they would have, if both their Avatars weren't currently face down on the floor, panting like crazy.

"Man…phew, that was…fun!" Silver said, whimpering a little as she pushed herself into a seated position.

"Fun isn't the word I'd use, but it was still an amazing experience. You're quite talented Avatar Silver." Gaia said, also complaining mildly as she sat up.

"Right back at you Gaia-girl!" Silver said with a chuckle.

"Please don't call me that…"

"Aw, come on, it's a cute nickname. Anyway, Gaia is the name given to benders, other than the Avatar, who can bend all four elements in my world. It's a compliment." Silver protested.

"I think silver is literally just a colour and metal in my world." Gaia replied.

As the two First Avatars chatted happily as they waited for their wounds to heal, their divine masters reluctantly faced each other. "So, neither of us wins. We're left with a draw. But I'll admit I am impressed with Silver." Brykus said.

"As am I with Gaia. If you ever get bored of her, feel free to send her to my world!" Izanagi said with a laugh.

"That isn't going to happen." The elder god responded.

Izanagi chuckled, "So…"

"So what?"

"I bet my Korra is stronger than yours."

"You are on!"

Divine Lesson number one: As wise and powerful as they are, Divines are still people and as such, they really like winning one over each other. Good luck Korra!

_I should note that while My own OC's in this story are correct in personality and appearance, my versions of Joker mask's may not be up to scratch. To get the real experience of these characters, check out his story! _


	2. Request 002: Silver VS Yami Akari!

**Omniworld X**

_This chapter was written using the Original Characters _**Yami Akari** _and_ **King Zalen** _from the fan fiction series by_** Doran Maya.**

_All original characters are used with permission. This story may contain spoilers to the aforementioned fan fiction._

**Chapter 2: Silver VS Yami Akari!**

Following the battle between Izanagi and Brykus' champions, the other Divine Lords of the Omniverse had begun to grow competitive. Tournaments between the greatest champions of the various worlds had begun cropping up all over the place. After a few years, King Zalen, the lord of another "Elemental Bender World" began to grow tired. His descendants, Kye and Yami Akari had received many challenges and Zalen had rejected them all. Zalen was well known as a powerful lord, one on the same level as Izanagi and Brykus and was probably the only one who could match the two Divines. This alone had made his champions famous, but the presence of another Kye Akari in Izanagi's world had caused a lot of speculation, since all incarnations of Kye throughout all the known universes had been rather influential.

After receiving yet another challenge, this time for Kye to fight some kind of "Rubber Pirate", Zalen finally had enough and went to speak with Izanagi. Using one of his forms, that of a white haired middle aged man, wearing a royal purple cloak, he called for a meeting with the god that had sparked this new fad.

Izanagi appeared as he always did, resembling Zalen greatly, but with golden hair, eyes and cloak. "Zalen, been a while! Are the others still trying to make you fight your Kye against mine?"

"Yes. I actually came here to ask you to accept that fight. I will summon my Kye and you will summon yours." Zalen said. It wasn't a request.

"Sorry Zay-Zay but no can do. Kye in my world is busy with an important job, you know, trying to kill Ragnarok?"

Zalen's eye twitched at the use of his nickname, but he remained calm. At the mention of Ragnarok, he stiffened. "Izanagi…you know what will happen if that creature is released again."

"Of course I do. But never mind, can we maybe have your Kye fight Silver instead?"

"No, I will not have Kye fight anyone but other incarnations of her. And yes, that may sound pointless but I have my reasons. Why not have Silver battle Kye's younger sister, Yami? Yami is close to Kye in strength and should pose a good fight." Zalen offered.

Izanagi smiled, "It isn't like you to ask me to set up a fight with your second strongest fighter."

"I could say the same. Your other daughter has proven quite strong in the last three years. If she got past her passivism, she would be stronger than Silver."

Izanagi's eyes narrowed. "You don't plan to do anything to Kyora do you? Is that why you wanted to have this fight?"

"Of course not. We may not see eye to eye, but I will never use such foul methods against you. So, shall we have them battle? Yami and Silver?" Zalen said, an uncharacteristic smile appearing on his face. Izanagi laughed.

Just as the first time it had happened, Izanagi picked Silver from his world and dropped her into the special arena prepared for the fight. "Ouch! Dammit! Seriously, I won't fight for you anymore if you keep dropping me!" Silver yelled, having grown tired of being plucked from her bed in the middle of the night.

"I apologise, but this is an important one. You are to fight Yami Akari from my friend, Lord Zalen's Realm." Izanagi said, sitting on a large throne and staring down at the tiny First Avatar. Tiny compared to him anyway.

Just as Izanagi spoke his name, Lord Zalen returned with his hands carefully carrying a young woman. Silver looked with an amused expression as Zalen gently released the girl, who smile brightly at Silver.

She was very similar to Kye, but she had long white hair and silver eye. She was a slender young woman, barely looking over sixteen in age. She wore a skin tight white outfit with a silver battle kimono over it and a sword was tied to her waste.

"My name is Yami Akari. I'm here to fight you on behalf of Lord Zalen." She said, bowing politely. She was clearly the cheerful type, which Silver was happy to see.

"Akari huh? You must be related to your universe's version of Kye. How is she over there? Oh! And do you guys have a Joewe?" Silver asked, smiling brightly.

"What's a Joewe? Kye's fine as far as I know, but she has a habit of running off on adventures without me." Yami said, smiling but still clearly annoyed.

"Hehe never mind. My name is Silver, the First Avatar and the Kami of Amaterasu, the daughter to Lord Izanagi." Silver introduced, offering her hand to Yami, who happily shook it.

"So, we're supposed to fight for some reason. Are you ready?" Yami asked, itching to get started.

"Of course, I always like duelling with strong fighters." Silver said. She almost regretted saying that as she was forced to jump back to avoid a slash from the smaller girl. Only a second previously, that katana had been sheathed at Yami's waist!

"Sword drawing techniques! I've never fought such a fast swordsman." Silver commented, shooting a fireball at Yami. Silver gasped as the ball of flames phased right through her and a second Yami appeared behind her, managing to clip Silver's shoulder before she could escape.

"Illusion and Afterimage attacks? You definitely fight like Kye." Silver commented.

"I know, it just shows you how strong I am!" Yami laughed, moving in for another slash.

"True, but it also lets me see your weaknesses!" Silver said before Chi-Flickering away. Yami smirked and slashed behind her, but found Silver wasn't there. Suddenly, her voice began to resound across the arena, seemingly from all directions.

"You won't catch me easily. If swords are your game, I won't let you near me!" Silver said from her hiding place. Using a mix of Chi-Flicker and Stormbending, she created a massive hurricane that slammed into the ground beside Yami. Like the first time, Yami simply vanished, revealing that she was just another afterimage illusion. Silver scowled and suddenly gasped as an icy cold blast of water hit her from behind, ejecting her from her hiding place.

Silver had used an energybending illusion to hide the hole that had been caused by her previous fireball, but Yami had discovered it. Before Yami could leap after her and slash, Silver was gone once again.

"This is becoming a game of cat and mouse!" Yami laughed.

"But who is who?" Silver shot back with a cheeky grin. Zalen and Izanagi rolled their eyes. Both of the girls were tricky fighters and both enjoyed themselves far too much. Silver decided to get serious and summoned Chronos in Sword Form.

"Yami, meet Chronos, one of the strongest Anima Aes in my world." Silver said, tilting the blade in such a way to redirect the fake sun's light into Yami's eye. In the split second Yami cringed, Silver was at her throat, matching even Yami's speed. It was all the girl could do just to duck beneath the blade, losing a few hairs as she ducked.

"That was too close! Yuko wouldn't have been able to save me there!" Yami said with a nervous chuckle. She had to be careful not to let Silver catch her off guard again.

"I figured you were only pretending to be goofy and air headed. I can tell when someone really loves to fight; I spar with Korra all the time." Silver commented before stabbing her sword into Yami. Once again, Yami disappeared as an afterimage, having fled almost as soon as she was clear of the first slash.

The ground beneath Silver began to rumble, forcing the Kami to fly with airbending in order to avoid the grip of the earth. The sky turned out to be a trap as multiple blades of wind came at her from all directions, forcing Silver to work hard to block them all. "So, Water, Earth and Air? You can bend all the elements as well? Plus, you have that "Yuko" was it?"

Yami appeared in front of Silver and quickly slashed her across the chest, causing a shallow wound, but still drawing first blood. "Yuko isn't magic, she's just a sword I've grown very fond of. And yes, I have power over the elements; ability-wise, we're equal."

Silver gasped at the pain in the slash and was only barely able to heal it and block the follow up slash. Yami struck hard and fast, landing three more blows in the space of a few seconds. Silver had some trouble keeping her guard up, as each blow reverberated through her sword and shook her to the bone, causing her strength to fade. In a last ditch effort to avoid another blow like that, Silver bit the bullet and swung her blade, managing to actually slash Yami, much to the other girl's confusion.

"So, you're really strong after all! No one but my siblings have made me bleed in battle." Yami said with a smirk. "You should be honoured, landing a blow on a goddess."

"I would do, but I fight Divines and Kamis on a regular basis, it isn't as impressive anymore." Silver said, wearing a cocky grin. Yami frowned a bit as she healed her cut side.

"So, you have gods in your world? Other than Izanagi of course."

"We have eight by my last count, I myself am a Kami to one of them. That means I have a Divine's Soul living within me. Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun and the Divine Daughter of Izanagi." Silver said, not bragging but simply stating facts.

Yami practically beamed. "Excellent! If you have the power of a Goddess, I can use my full strength without feeling bad!" the girl said with a big grin, entering her godly form. Unlike the Spirit Form, Yami did not change her physical shape, instead she simply unlocked her sealed power, causing a gold and silver aura to encompass her body.

"Not as flashy as when Kye does this, but I'm no slouch when it comes to godly powers! You unleash yours as well, I'll be bored if you don't." Yami said with a smirk. Silver looked at Yami's form and could tell she was using almost her full power, but Silver wasn't going to use Amaterasu's Spirit Form just yet…

Closing her eyes, Silver opened them again to reveal a bright glow, signalling that she'd entered the Avatar state. "This is the power of the Avatar! You'll need to beat this if you want me to really go all out!" Silver said with a smile. Yami scowled, clearly disappointed that Silver hadn't started using her divine powers.

'oh well.' She thought. 'I'll just have to obliterate her!'

Bright beams of golden energy struck Silver, but her rapid healing made them almost useless. Yami swung her Yuko and a wave of energy came off of the slash, heading towards Silver, but the Avatar cut it in half. With Silver now only a few feet from her, Yami was forced to use her illusion techniques to avoid the swing of Silver's blade, which decimated not only her afterimage clone, but also the majority of the wall behind her.

"Avatar state huh? Not bad. Nowhere near my current level, but still fun to play with. How long do I have to toy with you before you use your true god powers?" Yami asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm immortal and I sense that you are too. We'll fight like this until one of us can't take it anymore! You'll need to be better than this to see Amaterasu."

Yami sighed. She didn't want to end the fight too quickly as it would be boring, but she also didn't want to be stuck waiting around for Silver to use Amaterasu, so she decided to take a risk. Compressing a piece of her aura into a deceptively small sphere, she tossed it at Silver.

The Avatar chuckled at the pathetic attack and moved to swipe it aside, only for it to explode upon contact, almost decimating the poor girl's body.

"AHHH! DAMN! That really hurts!" Silver cried as she nursed her badly burnt arm.

"Now will you use your full power? If I do that again, you might not be able to fight back!" Yami said, genuinely upset at the thought of not fighting Amaterasu. Silver scowled at Yami, no longer having fun with the fight. When in Spirit Form, because Amaterasu took control, Silver only got to watch, making it a form she rarely used. But apparently, Yami wouldn't settle for less.

And so, with a grumble, she allowed Amaterasu to take control, enveloping her body in white flames and then extinguishing them to reveal the form of the goddess. "So, Silver gave up on you. You are quite strong, but an enemy of my father will inevitably die!"

"Finally I get to fight you! Oh, and I'm not actually your enemy, this is a for fun match set up by the two Divine Lords, so let's get going!" Yami said, charging forward with her blade filled with Divine energy. Amaterasu dodged it and responded by setting of a miniature supernova, right in front of Yami, blasting her back by several feet.

"Whoa…I never thought you could be so tough! Supernovas at the snap of your fingers…" Yami said, healing her wounded chest. The attack had left much of her upper clothing in shambles, with only her wrappings to keep her modesty.

"Thank you. Since my last battle, myself and my sisters have been working hard. Unlike Tsukiyomi and me, Susanoo does not need a Kami, so we've been training in increasing our synchronising with our hosts. Now, Silver's body is capable of handling even more of my power! Supernovas, Solar flares, flames hotter than hell itself! All these things are my weapons, little one." Amaterasu said with a smile.

Yami scowled at being called little. "Hey! I may not look as mature as my older siblings but I'm over 250,000 years old!"

"Sorry kitten, but I'm easily in my trillions. Even Silver here is older than you! You're little more than a baby to us, as strong as you may be." Amaterasu teased, throwing a tiny sun at Yami. Using her aura, Yami blocked it, but not before becoming very angry.

"If I'm a baby, then that makes you and Silver, old ladies!" Yami yelled, beginning to activate one of her signature abilities. Seven large glowing spheres began to form in the sky, filled with the younger goddess's power.

"Old ladies don't look this fine. If you're going to stop playing, then I might as well get serious too." Ama said with a grin, raising one hand above her. She began to charge flames into a tiny focus point in the palm of her hand, creating fire that was equal in heat and power to a thousand suns.

Yami couldn't help but laugh. "I don't like to use my Seven Star Techniques on more than one person, so I've made a special variant just for you!" she yelled, lining the seven orbs up in a perfect line, pointed right at Amaterasu. The Sun Goddess smiled.

"Thousand Suns!"

"Seven Star God Hammer!"

The two attacks flew past each other and struck their targets with deadly accuracy. The seven orbs crashed into Amaterasu, one after the other, leaving her form damaged to the point where she was forced to revert back to Silver. The same could be said for Yomi, who upon taking the intense flames, was forced to use most of her energy just to restore her body to a useable state.

Unlike the battle between Silver and Gaia, neither combatant was left able to move their bodies. All they could do was give each other one last cutting remark.

"Not…bad…Kitten." Silver said before passing out.

"Stupid old lady…" Yami said before joining Silver in the land of dreams.

Izanagi and Zalen were left sighing at the sight of their fallen champions. "Am I ever going to have a worthy opponent that doesn't end in a draw?" Izanagi complained. "Still, it was a good fight. What do you think?" he asked, turning to Zalen. Zalen did not answer his question, instead he went and picked up Yami.

"I got what I wanted from this fight. I'm guessing that if Amaterasu is your second strongest child, I should have Kye face Susanoo when the time comes." Zalen said with a sigh.

"You already assume we will fail. Be warned, what you and the other gods are planning has not escaped my notice. I will not allow any threat to my world or its people, so be careful Zalen."

Zalen allowed himself a small smile. "I look forward to seeing you in action old friend." And with that, he vanished.

_I should note that while My own OC's in this story are correct in personality and appearance, my versions of Doran Maya's may not be up to scratch. To get the real experience of these characters, check out his story! _


End file.
